


And a Happy New Year

by SkyBlue2003



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlue2003/pseuds/SkyBlue2003
Summary: Thor and Bruce have a traditional new year's kiss.





	And a Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is 666 words, which is ironic because they're the purest ship.
> 
> I just love new year's kisses because I'm a hopeless romantic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Bruce stood out on a balcony at the Avenger’s facility, resigned to spending the first moments of the new year out there. Not that he was looking forward to the year. It would probably be just as bad as all his others. But he’d rather not be out here avoiding everyone else’s celebration. He never should’ve let Tony talk him into coming to this party. He’d much rather be in his room. At least he wouldn’t have had to leave due to discomfort.

He had tried to stay inside and socialize, but so much had changed while he was in space that he could hardly keep up. There were plenty of new Avengers, few of which he knew very well, and even those he did recognize had changed. Bruce felt like an outsider on the team even more than he had before Sakaar and his journey with Thor.

Thor didn’t seem to have nearly as much trouble adjusting as Bruce. Ironic, since he hadn’t been on Earth much even back in the early days of the Avengers. Bruce found his thoughts wandering to the god. More specifically, his hopeless crush on him.

He’d always recognized that Thor was attractive, but he hadn’t gotten to know him very well until their adventure in space. After that, he hadn’t been able to keep himself from developing feelings for him. But really, who could blame him?

Thor was the sweetest person Bruce had ever met, insanely smart, and above all devoted to helping others. It was as if he was created to be the perfect man for Bruce. But of course, fate was cruel enough to also make him unfairly handsome so that he gained the attention of countless people. And if Thor could choose from an array of gorgeous admirers, why in the world would he choose Bruce?

Someone walked out onto the balcony, interrupting his thoughts. “Banner!” Immediately recognizing Thor’s voice, Bruce turned to greet him. “Thor, hey. Why aren’t you inside? It’s not long until midnight. I’m sure you don’t want to spend the start of the year out here.”

“I wouldn’t mind. You’re here, after all.” It sounded very romantic, and Bruce had to keep himself from blushing. He was sure Thor hadn’t meant for it to come out that way.

“Stark told me that it is a tradition on Midgard to kiss someone at midnight, and I saw that you were out here by yourself, so I thought we might…” He trailed off, smiling widely at Bruce.

“It’s not… We don’t _have_ to,” Bruce stammered, cursing himself for giving up this golden opportunity.

“Actually, I would like to kiss you. If you want me to, that is.” Thor blushed, not meeting Bruce’s eyes.

Bruce just stared up at him. He had to be hallucinating or dreaming or _something_. Surely Thor, a literal god, could find someone better to kiss.

“Banner?” Thor’s voice snapped Bruce out of his stupor. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I can leave, if you want.”

“No! No, I’d like that. Not you leaving, um, you kissing me.” Thor looked down at Bruce adoringly as people started counting down in the street.

“Three!”

Thor gently slipped a hand into Bruce’s curls, leaning down.

“Two!”

Bruce could feel his heartbeat quicken as Thor got closer.

“One!”

Thor closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a warm kiss.

“Happy new year!”

They kept kissing until Bruce reluctantly pulled back for air. “Wow, Thor, that was… You’re good at that.”

Thor laughed. “Well, I have been alive for a few hundred years.”

“I guess the new year isn’t that special to you, then.”

Thor considered for a second. “Well, I suppose the celebration lost value after a while. But this one is special now that I’m with you.”

Bruce blushed profusely. “Every moment with you is special.” He got on his toes to kiss Thor again, melting into the god.

Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
